


Decalcomanía

by as_a_cloud



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Changmin está enamorado de Yunho? Sí, y lo que ahora desea es mudarse a la Antártica a convivir con pingüinos. Y Yunho… Yunho es simplemente Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lado A: Vértigo

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho _blablablá_ sobre epic friendship e intento de estudio de personajes, lo siento. Si hay algún error doloroso de ver, lancen la piedra por aquí y díganmelo, ¿sí?, que mi eterna beta no le entra a lo casados que están Changmin y Yunho y ays, ella se lo pierde.  
>  Tómense la etiqueta de angst en serio~ Y como ya está escrito de principio a fin, nos vemos pronto. =)

Changmin despertó con dolor de espalda, una sed terrible, y exhausto de la vida. Fastidiado, apretó los dientes cuando asimiló que la espalda no era lo único que le dolía. Consideró brevemente prohibirse el alcohol (y de inmediato eliminó la opción) o lanzarse a las sasaeangs. O mejor, lanzarlo a Yunho. Animado por la perspectiva, se arrastró a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua mineral que bebió hasta vaciarla. El siguiente paso era hacer lo posible para volver a sentirse una persona sin arrepentimientos y negaciones, así como lo había sido seis horas atrás con exactitud.

Era culpa de Yunho.

_Todo._

El dolor de espalda producto de haber pasado parte de la noche durmiendo en una posición engorrosa. Las punzadas en la cabeza y el malestar general. La pesadumbre de alma. Yunho lo había animado con su estúpido buen humor a salir a beber con el staff (—Vamos, Changminie, prometo que yo asumiré los gastos, incluido el tuyo), y después, con su estúpida sonrisa que tenía el brillo de mil soles también lo convenció de continuar ellos dos solos.

—¿Tú y yo? Me aburriré —había dicho, cruzado de brazos y muy al tanto de que Yunho ya estaba ebrio y él no.

Había hecho su buena labor del día (¿de la semana?) llevando a su tonto hyung sano y salvo a su departamento y ahora quería irse al suyo, pero Yunho no tenía los mismos planes. Sin dejarse convencer, Changmin propuso llamar a Kyuhyun, Ryeowook o a Donghae, pero Yunho le recordó que Super Junior estaba promocionando en otro país.

Y con su estúpido discursillo, su estúpido humor y su estúpida torpeza, le quitó el teléfono para que tampoco avisara a Minho o a cualquier otro amigo.

—Hyung —murmuró Changmin en tono lúgubre—, devuélvemelo.

—Tendrás que quitármelo —replicó Yunho con voz cantarina.

Changmin pensó en hacerlo, pero conociendo a Yunho, eso significaría que lo obligaría a corretear por la sala y _seguro_ , se tropezaría con sus propios pies y lo miraría con los ojos muy grandes y riéndose. «Changdola, me caí», diría y al día siguiente no comentaría al respecto, pero miraría preocupado sus cardenales, preguntándose qué había sucedido.

(Porque Yunho era de esos idiotas que cuando tomaba mucho tenía lagunas mentales.

De esos idiotas que te conquistaban sin que te dieras cuentas y _maldita sea,_ tú _debiste haberte dado cuenta antes,_ mucho _antes_ ).

—Quédate el teléfono, no me importa —había determinado Changmin, aún con los brazos cruzados.

Todo era culpa de Yunho porque insistió ilusamente en que podía mantenerse a la par en la cantidad cerveza que consumió él y luego se convirtió en un conjunto de toqueteo, bromas (muy, muy) malas y cariño. Un metro ochenta y cuatro de verborrea y «Minie, ¿sabes quién es mi persona favorita en el mundo entero?» más «¿Por qué eres tan malo con tu hyung que te quiere tanto, Changdolie?» y rematado con estrujones innecesarios de sus brazos y piernas.

Pronto Changmin recurrió al stock oculto de alcohol que siempre tenía en el departamento de Yunho, cuestionándose por qué no se marchaba y acababa la velada de forma digna. Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho… Pero no fue así gracias a que Yunho, en su versión embriagada, era un niño gigantesco (más cercano a la treintena que a la adolescencia) que no evitaba pensar en lo que no debía, como la última declaración de Junsu en revista tal, la indirecta nada sutil de Jaejoong en Twitter…

—¿Viste el último drama de Yoonchie? —preguntó Yunho, comprimiendo entre sus manos su lata vacía.

… o la carrera actoral de Yoochun.

—No —contestó, y para cambiar de tema, agregó—: es que me he estado esforzando para seguir mejorando mi baile.

El ceño de Yunho se frunció y Changmin abrió otra lata, ofreciéndosela para reemplazar la que tenía.

—He mejorado bastante, pero sabes que a veces me equivoco y es tan frustrante… —Encogió un hombro y fue suficiente para volver a Yunho a su estado anterior donde le decía que era el mejor dongsaeng que cualquiera podría desear. Que era _perfecto_.

Solo había dos ocasiones en las que Yunho lo halagaba a ese punto ridículo: cuando estaban al aire o con mucho licor en las venas. En los ensayos, si marchaban bien, se limitaba a sonreír y darle palmadas en la espalda. Si una secuencia le era demasiado difícil, lo observaba un rato y luego se paraba a su lado, indicándole en qué fallaba y cómo podía mejorar.

Changmin sabía que él no era el mejor maknae, pero sí tenía al mejor líder (y sí, en definitiva _eres un atolondrado con tus sentimientos, Changmin_ ), líder que en esos momentos estaba cabeceando.

—Es hora de dormir —anunció, y a pesar de que Yunho quiso negarse, se dejó llevar con docilidad hasta su habitación. Allí lo vio quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en interiores.

—Tú también, Minie —el volumen era tentativo. En respuesta, Changmin se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras él.

Pasó por el baño y de regreso a la sala, ordenó el pequeño desastre que siempre dejaba Yunho a su paso. Después, sin sueño y porque al día siguiente no tenía nada concertado en su agenda, se puso a ver DVDs de la segunda temporada de One Piece.

Podía haber llamado a algún servicio de transporte privado debido a que conducir sería irresponsable, pero desistió por el cansancio y porque, aceptaba, el piso de Yunho era su segundo hogar (al punto que relegaba a tercer lugar a la casa en la que había crecido y abandonó a temprana edad para ser entrenado por la SME). Tenía el código de entrada para ingresar y salir cuando quisiera, varias prendas, libros y objetos personales; incluso el cuarto de invitados llevaba su nombre implícito.

 

Changmin no supo cuándo quedó dormido, entumecido por la cerveza y el agotamiento, pero despertó sobresaltado con la pantalla en negro y sus párpados pesando como ladrillos.

Fue a cepillarse los dientes, tan exhausto que ni siquiera tuvo la energía de arrugar la nariz al ver que la pasta de dientes estaba sin la tapa puesta y que un calcetín se encontraba encima del jabón. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Otro talento oculto que U-know Yunho no lucía frente a las cámaras o en conciertos. Y una confirmación extra de lo inteligente que había sido mudarse.

—Hey…

Pegó un salto y casi le tiró un porrazo a la figura que sobresalía en las penumbras, en las cuales apenas se distinguía a Yunho en bóxers y con el cabello desordenado. La sonrisa boba que le dirigió le hizo constatar que seguía ebrio (y _peligroso_ ).

—¿Acaso quieres que te arrope? —preguntó Changmin, irritado por lo descontrolado de su pulso.

—Es que tuve una pesadilla.

El resto asumía que Yunho era el más complaciente de los dos, y llevaban razón, la franqueza por delante. Pero la situación cambiaba si la galaxia se le metía en la mirada y en la sonrisa, si se ponía en actitud de «¡Changminie!, no sería genial si…». ¿Y entonces? Entonces Changmin mascullaba, mascullaba otro tanto y cedía, actuando como si deseara estar en la Antártica cohabitando con pingüinos en vez de tener que lidiar con un molestoso hyung. Solo por eso se encontró a sí mismo acompañando a Yunho a su habitación y dejándose llevar hasta echarse a su costado. La fatiga era la otra gran culpable, se consoló mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

—Esto es vergonzoso —dijo Yunho en un murmullo—, pero gracias.

—Sí…

Cada uno en un lado respectivo de la cama, acomodados sin dificultades y ateniéndose a las consecuencias, como las probabilidades de que Changmin empezara a murmurar en japonés o diera manotazos, y que Yunho amaneciera adherido a él, acoplado como la pieza de un rompecabezas a su cuerpo.

Si lo analizaba, precisamente eran eso, un puzle: dos piezas muy distintas entre sí que encajaban en cada recoveco. No siempre fue así, era obvio, pero volverse compañeros en una elección que significó un cambio significativo en sus vidas personales y en sus carreras, los había forzado a hacer los ajustes necesarios.

—¿Minie?

—Duerme.

—Pero…

—Duerme —cortó. Changmin bostezó y pensó con vaguedad que el nuevo colchón de Yunho no estaba mal, ideal para sus problemas de espalda, aunque demasiado duro para su gusto.

El beso en su nuca no fue sorpresivo, tampoco la mano colándose debajo de su camiseta y acariciando su vientre. Ni siquiera se asombró cuando Yunho se irguió con el fin de distribuir besos cortos y secos por su cuello, luego hombro derecho, cadera y llegó a bajar hasta sus piernas.

Era una parte explorada de su relación. No la principal, ya que primero iba su amistad; algo sin exclusividad y fruto de los depresivos meses post-demanda donde se vieron obligados a trabajar duro para reencontrar el rumbo. Por un lado, habían estaban perdidos sobre cómo continuar como un dúo y por el otro, con el consuelo de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Mientras Yunho regresaba a besar su cuello, con mucho cuidado para no dejar marca, Changmin se permitió recordar la primera vez que había sucedido. Fue en los dormitorios de SME que todavía compartían, precedida por una pelea a gritos. Apresurado, salvaje y culpable, tuvo el sabor de sus lágrimas y el anhelo vacío de Yunho de volver a ser cinco.

Los siguientes días ni siquiera habían podido mirarse a la cara, evadiéndose lo más que podían a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo y tener reuniones tensas para decidir su futuro incierto. Siguieron evitándose hasta que una tarde después de salir de la grabación de canciones de TVXQ (ahora con dos voces en vez de cinco), Yunho le cercó el camino y dijo sin titubeos:

—Estamos en esto ambos o no lo estamos, pero no podemos seguir así.

Y su mirada había gritado _te necesito a mi lado_ y Changmin apenas había tenido que asentir para recibir un abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba (y que necesita con frecuencia).

Nunca confrontaron el tema de forma directa y las siguientes veces que se repitió actuaron igual. El sexo como un ingrediente añadido a su vínculo no cambió las bases fundamentales de su amistad o sus ideales. Si despertaban desnudos, rastros de semen en las sábanas y en sus cuerpos, se levantaban callados y se ocupaban de borrar los vestigios de la noche. Para Changmin, eran dos hombres adultos que lo reducían a un intercambio irrelevante de fluidos, besos y caricias. Era entretenido, muy bueno, y servía para deshacerse del estrés.

A veces, en la oscuridad y con extraño humor, se ponía a pensar que equivalía al fanservice que hacían para sus fans. Ellas sabían que no era real, ellos también, sin embargo, nada evitaba que fuera placentero. Sin futuro, sin planes, sin romance alguno. Una sonrisita quizá haría curvar sus labios, sabiendo que eso en concreto era verdad: no había romance ni insinuaciones sentimentales (y siempre había estado bien de ese modo, y ahora… _¿ahora qué?¸_ la pregunta ganadora de la lotería). Hablaban de sus proyectos con TVXQ, el nombre que tanto les había costado mantener, hablaban sobre lo que querían y qué sucedería cuando alguno hallara a una mujer maravillosa y quisiera establecerse.

—Estaré a tu lado cuando te cases, yo entregaré tu mano —solía decir Yunho.

—Ni siquiera te avisaré la fecha —contradecía Changmin con seriedad, aunque ambos sabían que era mentira.

Todo era culpa de Yunho porque comenzó a besarlo y Changmin, cansado, quiso rechazarlo. Pero continuó a pesar de sus quejas y lo calló-provocó-persuadió envolviéndolo con su boca. Siempre era una imagen erótica ver a Yunho en esa posición, así que se dejó, se dejó cuando dedos embadurnados ingresaron en su cuerpo y se abrieron paso.

—Relájate.

—Estoy relajado —objetó, más somnoliento que excitado.

Culpa de Yunho porque se puso el preservativo entre risitas, fallando en desenrollarlo con fluidez en su erección, y Changmin se guardó la réplica irónica de, «Qué torpe eres, Jung Yunho-sshi», por temor a soltar un bostezo. Era sexo, solo eso. No se debían nada. Por facilidad, rodó sobre su estómago y Yunho se arrodilló a la altura de su trasero, una pierna a cada lado, y se introdujo con cuidado. Las manos grandes de Yunho tomaron sus caderas y dio principio a un ritmo lento que fue acelerando a medida que sus músculos cedían a la invasión.

Changmin ahogó otro bostezo, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando Yunho cambió el ángulo y sin parar, siguió empujando una y otra vez. Inevitablemente, un jadeo abandonó su boca y sin querer deshacerse en bochornosos ruidos de placer, enterró el rostro en la almohada. El roce de su dureza que al fin había despertado, aplastada contra las mantas, era enloquecedor. Con el sueño ahuyentado, elevó la parte inferior de su cuerpo en señal de que quería más fuerza y quedó satisfecho porque Yunho entendió el gesto.

—Sí, sí, sí…

—Calla.

Era bueno, confirmó Changmin para sí mismo, encendido, aturdido por haber pasado de cero a cien en meros minutos. Era _tan_ bueno. No que significara algo. Yunho se correría, se quitaría el preservativo para dejarlo de modo descuidado en su velador y se dormiría con una sonrisa leve curvando sus labios y sin decirle nada porque las palabras salían sobrando. Changmin se ocuparía de su propio orgasmo, y en venganza porque no estaba muy feliz de acabar solo con su mano (debido a que su hyung en estado de ebriedad no era un amante generoso), tal vez se limpiaría en el hombro de Yunho o su pecho, dejando que su esperma se secara formando una costra seca y blancuzca.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Changmin no consiguió evitar que un gemido muy largo, agudo, brotara de su garganta. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y las orejas las tenía tan calientes que creía que iban a salir disparadas de su cabeza. Sin sobre aviso, sintió una mordida en su nuca que le hizo apretar los dientes y soltar otro gemido  embarazoso.

—Yunho —jadeó—, ¿qué haces?

—Te lo hago a ti —contestó Yunho con voz baja, peligrosa.

Yunho seguía ebrio, y aunque Changmin daba uno que otro golpe contra la cabecera de la cama, no replicó ni se apartó. La mordida se repitió y su clímax se acercó a un paso fulminante, sin estar tocándose de manera directa. Le faltaba poco, tal vez dos o tres embestidas… Y de repente, Yunho se detuvo.

Changmin notó la falta de movimiento, pero lo que creyó que sería Yunho cambiando de posición, no pasó. La respiración del otro se había vuelto pesada contra sus omóplatos y su peso muerto comenzó a sentirse incómodo encima de él. Si era una broma, era de pésimo gusto.

—¿¡Yunho!? —preguntó Changmin y se removió en su lugar, o al menos lo intentó.

La comprensión lo golpeó al segundo: Yunho se había quedado dormido. Incrédulo, volvió a removerse y jadeó.

—¡Quítate! —clamó a continuación, pero la respiración de Yunho seguía acompasada y su peso, insoportable. Lo peor era que el empalme de Yunho no cedía, como si fuera ajena a lo que ocurría.

«No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo», repitió Changmin en su mente como un cántico. Utilizó los brazos para enderezar el torso y haciendo fuerza, consiguió librarse de Yunho, quien rodó al otro lado de la cama con placidez, quedándose quieto y sin contraer ni un músculo.

Changmin miró la figura dormida, sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado. ¿En serio Yunho se había quedado dormido mientras tenían sexo? «No es grave», se dijo, acallando sus instintos homicidas. Desde que habían llegado al departamento, Yunho no había estado sobrio, condición que empeoró notablemente con las cervezas compartidas. Molesto (y un poco herido), llevó la mano a su pene pensando en venganza, esta vez mucho más sentida y adrede que nunca antes. Se tocó con intensidad y prisas hasta que explotó y los hilillos blancos de su placer adornaron el torso desnudo de Yunho.

Satisfecho a medias, cubrió a Yunho, se puso ropa interior y salió del dormitorio. La lógica lo mandaba a darse un baño veloz y echarse a dormir, sin embargo, todavía dolido en lo profundo del orgullo y mandado por la imbecilidad (y el hambre), lo que hizo fue ir a la cocina, hacerse un paquete de ramyun… o mejor tres, comer lo que sobraba de helado (segunda venganza de la madrugada), y después volver como zombi a donde Yunho seguía dormido.

El ego le dolía, no sería patético y se mentiría a sí mismo.

Lo que tenían era bueno, reiteró. El sexo, el compañerismo y la preocupación que compartían el uno por el otro. Desde que los otros tres se habían ido, forzándolos a ir por una dirección que por su voluntad no hubieran elegido, su conexión se había fortalecido. Sin embargo, realmente imaginaba a Yunho casado con una linda chica y siendo el padre de varios chiquillos adorables. Se notaba que era un hombre de familia, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto interactuar con niños lo sabía.

En sus conversaciones también habían incluido el saber que ninguno daría pronto ese gran paso. SME no se metía con sus vidas privadas (siempre y cuando fueran eso, privadas: la buena reputación que se habían ganado a pulso debía permanecer intacta), pero iba sobreentendido que parte de su popularidad residía en que sus seguidores los juntaban en tontas ensoñaciones de que eran una pareja gay o, al otro extremo, los vislumbrara como eternos solteros codiciados.

Debían ser un producto sin manchas para consumo de las masas.

El anunciamiento de una boda borraría esa visión, dándole un golpe irrebatible a su popularidad. Así era con los idols en la cumbre de su profesión, pocos firmaban los papeles por estar enamorados y lo que pasaba más a menudo era que embarazaban a sus novias y no les quedaba otra elección.

Con un suspiro, Changmin decidió que era suficiente por una noche. El sexo a medias había sido una decepción, algo que no había ocurrido antes con Yunho y mientras recogía sus prendas para ir al cuarto de invitados, pensó que tomar más represalias sería entretenido. Una mueca poseyó sus facciones, suprimiendo sus maquinaciones. No tenía derechos a represalias ni a reclamos (era la realidad, y las epifanías no la cambiaban, no tenía derechos _y nunca los tendrás, Changmin, siémbrate eso en el cerebro_ ). Yunho estaba borracho y dormirse por ebriedad no era tan fuera de lo común.

Punto.

—No tengo derecho —susurró y sintió una presión rara en el pecho y en la garganta, descontento por esa idea. Arrugó el ceño, fastidiado, y aun así fue incapaz de echarle tierra a sus cavilaciones.

Se inclinó sobre Yunho y sopló un mechón de pelo que le caía encima de la frente.

—Dime hyung —susurró.

—Aw, Min-ah, invítame tu cena —murmuró Yunho entre sueños a modo de respuesta.

Su corazón dio un latido furioso y comprendiendo al fin lo que sentía, salió de la estancia.

No había derecho, volvió a reflexionar. No por más que se hubiera e-na-mo-ra-do ( _y por los mil demonios_ ).

Yunho tenía la culpa por ser un líder perfecto y un hombre con todos los defectos del mundo. Por ser tan torpe y golpearse con muros si no estaba fijándose y despistado como para perder su teléfono dos o tres veces al día sino era más.

—Mátate, Shim Changmin —se murmuró, maldiciendo en su mente cuando vio que no tenía más cervezas y que salir a esas horas de la madrugada a la tienda de conveniencia más próxima era estúpido—. Estúpido —repitió—, estúpido… estúpido Yunho.

Yunho tenía la culpa porque, a pesar de todo, sí fue a comprar más cervezas (y una botella de soju) y después, derrotado y muy enamorado de Yunho, se quedó dormido doblado en diez, ebrio y agobiado, deseando más que nunca mudarse a la Antártica.


	2. Lado B: Komplikated

Yunho era bueno viendo el panorama completo y seleccionando por dónde empezar cuando quería lograr algo. Se trazó seguir una carrera en la industria musical y lo logró, dificultades y cero apoyo familiar de por medio. Era en los pequeños detalles donde fallaba. Le abatía lo inútiles que eran sus intentos para ser menos desordenado y distraído; era un balance extraño lo perfeccionista que era en lo relativo a su trabajo y lo descuidado que llegaba a ser en temas domésticos. Y, lamentablemente, Changmin era el que tenía que lidiar tanto con un aspecto como con el otro.

Evaluar las largas horas de ensayos de baile se volvía un arma de doble filo. Era consciente de que su equipo de bailarines no lo detestaba porque comprendían que buscaba que sus presentaciones fueran impecables. Admiraban su sagacidad y obstinación, algunos las compartían, todos daban lo mejor de sí.

Changmin también se esforzaba al máximo. La mejora era visible y se sentía orgulloso de él.

Pero a veces no era suficiente.

No dudaba que, de haber momentos en los que Changmin en verdad sentía rastros de odio, era en aquellos.

—Otra vez.

Casi siempre, sin decir nada, Changmin volvía a la posición inicial, pero sus ojos lanzaban dagas venenosas que gritaban _llevamos practicando toda la maldita tarde, los músculos de mis piernas son gelatina_.

Y Yunho replicaba con un silencioso _sigamos, tú puedes._ Nosotros _podemos_ que funcionaba como bálsamo curativo. Changmin quería el triunfo con tanto ahínco como él, quería probarles al resto que habían tomado la decisión apropiada al quedarse, que podían sobrellevar con éxito la separación de los antiguos miembros. Entonces continuaban hasta que estuvieran empapados de sudor y acalambrados, pero satisfechos consigo mismos.

Mantener la notoriedad en ese entorno competitivo e implacable no era fácil. Cada _comeback_ era una prueba de su propia valía y talento. Yunho lo sabía y agradecía que Changmin (tanto en sus discusiones ridículas como, «¡deja de ser tan desordenado o si no te juro que me mudo mañana mismo!», como las graves, las que dolían porque la cicatriz de ser dejados atrás empezaba a escocer y latir) _jamás_ sacaba la carta que los mellaría sin retorno:

—Me hubiese ido con ellos.

A ese punto de comprensión habían llegado.

Claro que Changmin en toda su expresión no era fácil de digerir. Había oportunidades en las que sus palabras se clavaban como agujas certeras en su sensibilidad, sin embargo, no daba el paso definitivo. Ni en los silencios o las actitudes pasivo-agresivas; ni en los gritos o las contadas ocasiones en las que pasaron a los puños porque el diálogo, por más bruto y agresivo que era, era ineficiente gracias a su frustración mutua.

Eran guerra, sí, pero también eran amor y amistad incondicional.

 

Yunho despertó con las sienes punzantes y dolor en la boca del estómago. Beber en esas cantidades no era sano, y lo de ahora era su culpa. Él le había insistido a Changmin salir con el staff y luego no sabía qué diablo lo había poseído para querer seguir tomando.

Con una ceja alzada, comprobó que estaba desnudo, cubierto en semen seco y rodeado de un bote de lubricante y un preservativo usado. Por un instante el pánico amenazó con invadirlo (¿qué había pasado, por qué y ¡con quién!?), pero se calmó de inmediato al comprobar que tenía recuerdos imprecisos de estar besando a Changmin. Eso le hizo arrugar el ceño, le disgustaban las memorias borrosas.

El dolor de su estómago pasó hasta su espalda y como la idea de acabar en emergencias con una intravenosa no le agradaba, se levantó y se cubrió sin fijarse mucho en lo que elegía. Sacó las pastillas para la gastritis del primer cajón de su velador y salió de la habitación.

—¿Changmin? —preguntó al aire.

Verificó que el cuarto de invitados estuviera desierto y ya en la cocina, se sirvió agua y tragó las pastillas. Volvió a llenar el vaso y se lo tomó antes de ir a la sala y ver que la mano diligente de Changmin había pasado por ahí, borrando las huellas de la madrugada. Se sentó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos.

Ese día no tenían ningún compromiso o viaje programado, fuera individual o como dúo. Algunas personas (fans en su gran mayoría) no llegaban a comprender que eran dos hombres en plena adultez. Tenían un lazo fuerte y además el cronograma de actividades de TXVQ los mantenía pegados como siameses por largas temporadas, sin embargo, cada uno gozaba de una vida independiente, de sus propias amistades, pasatiempos y gustos. De sus propias interacciones, novias y citas.

«Quizá Changmin esté en una cita», pensó.

—Uhm…

Ese matiz en su relación era transparente como el cristal para ambos y le causaba una sensación agridulce.

Y si en vez de pensar en eso se pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo mucho que habían cambiado desde los años de pre-debut, lo agridulce se volvía casi, casi dulce y lleno de gracia. Yunho había iniciado siendo un líder inflexible en aras de alcanzar la excelencia, exigente consigo mismo y con los demás, en una lucha continua contra su propio carácter para imponer respeto en sus compañeros de grupo. A veces no había sido sencillo, otras había rozado lo imposible.

Sabía que en la actualidad podía llegar a ser igual de severo, pero nadie le refutaría que se había ablandado, en especial si se trataba de Changmin.

Donde antes se había visto obligado a mostrarse seguro, no importaba si solo fuera en apariencia, ahora disponía de alguien a quien podía exponerle sus dudas; una persona inteligente, capaz y con las mismas metas que él.

La propensión a sentirse solo, tan arraigada en la primera época de DBSK y que amenazó con volver a ahogarlo post-demanda, era imperceptible y sabía que era debido a Changmin.

Changmin que al principio había sido un muchacho adorable y tímido, incluso con más miedo a fracasar que el resto. No había pasado demasiado para que su personalidad avinagrada saliera a flote, pero detrás siguió estando aquel chico con facilidad a las lágrimas y retraído que con esfuerzo consiguió ver a los cuatro sujetos con los que estaba obligado a compartir dormitorio, comida y oxígeno, como familia.

Changmin que había salido de su cascarón para demostrarle al mundo su decisión y talento.

Changmin que era su contraparte perfecta.

Cansado, Yunho regresó a su cama, descartando comer o darse una ducha. Vio su teléfono y repasó la larga lista de personas a las que podía llamar sabiendo que varios aceptarían su proposición de cenar y jugar bowling. Tenía buenos amigos y gente a la que apreciaba… Lo que hizo fue acomodarse boca abajo, estirando piernas y brazos tal estrella de mar.

Estaba extenuado, no había recuperado el sueño de la última noche (o de los últimos años, si se ponía quisquilloso).

¿Changmin estaría molesto con él? Sin premeditarlo, movió rápido sus dedos en la pantalla táctil y escribió: _¿Estás molesto?_

Por supuesto, quedó dormido sin recibir una respuesta.

 

La siguiente oportunidad que despertó fue debido al ruido seco de la puerta principal siendo cerrada. Con cierto recelo, Yunho se abrigó y constató que había dormido gran parte del día. Solo podía ser Changmin (ni bien transcurridas las primeras semanas de su mudanza, Changmin tenía el código de ingreso, cervezas en su nevera y ya lo había regañado _siquiera_ una vez por su desorden y _Changdola, tú_ _no vives aquí_ y un muy serio _Hyung, no dejaré que_ críes _ratas_ ), pero había aprendido de la mala manera a no subestimar a las sasaeangs.

—¿Minie?

Era él, lo supo por la sombra con la forma inconfundible de Changmin quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

Yunho se quedó curioso por la falta de réplica, pero no se aproximó. Sabía anticipar (o eso quería creer) cuándo debía darle su espacio y lo contraproducente que era insistir. Los recuerdos inconexos de la madrugada volvieron a su cabeza. ¿Tal vez había algo importante que estaba olvidando? No sería la primera vez que decía o actuaba de una manera que enfadaba a Changmin, y este con su eterna costumbre de guardarse las cosas hasta que les estallaran en la cara, no ayudaba.

—Vine por mi teléfono —explicó cuando se incorporó. Yunho parpadeó sin comprender y Changmin resopló—. ¿No recuerdas?

—No.

Lo siguió por el corredor hasta su cuarto, en donde cogió sus pantalones descartados que todavía estaban en el suelo, y rebuscó los bolsillos. Changmin encontró el teléfono y vio que tenía la batería muerta. Lo siguiente que hizo fue anunciar su despedida y marcharse tan rápido como había llegado.

Yunho no lo detuvo, quedando con más dudas que explicaciones.

Sin querer hacerse picadillo el cerebro, concertó planes, y se dio un largo baño. Sentado frente al volante, aún sin iniciar el motor, llamó a uno de sus managers y estuvo hablando sobre sus actividades y los detalles de su próximo drama histórico (ni en sus escasos días libres era capaz de desentenderse del trabajo, era un adicto). Se tronó los dedos cuando finalizó la conversación y salió del parqueo.

Como siempre, sus _fieles_ “privadas” empezaron a seguirlo, y tan acostumbrado como estaba después de una década de lo mismo, las ignoró con habilidad, centrándose en Changmin. La preocupación de haber hecho algo inadecuado se apoderó de él de nuevo y trató de descartarla lo mejor que pudo, a sabiendas de que se enteraría. Tarde o temprano, pero lo haría.

 

Era arduo olvidarse hasta por unas horas que era U-know Yunho, estrella internacional cuya vida era antónimo de normalidad. Pero se volvía más simple hacerlo cuando estaba reunido con algunos de sus viejos amigos de Gwangju, los cuales se habían mudado a Seúl por estudios o trabajo, y lo trataban sin distinciones y como parte del grupo. La cena en un sitio acogedor y pequeño se llevó a cabo con un buen ambiente, distrayéndolo hasta que uno de ellos dijo que tenía un anuncio.

—Me voy a casar —expuso con una sonrisa, depositando el vaso de soju a la mitad en la mesa—. Estamos en la edad —siguió después de recibir las felicitaciones del caso—. La conocí en una cita arreglada, es una funcionara pública, bonita y amable. Me siento realizado.

Si bien genuinamente feliz por su amigo, Yunho no pudo seguir participando de forma activa en la conversación. Le faltaban un par de años para llegar a los treinta y varios más como para sentir verdadera presión por la sociedad para establecerse con una buena mujer y tener hijos. Además, a ello debía sumarle la posición de idol que cargaba encima.

Compañeros cercanos del medio aprovechaban su estatus, buen look y conexiones para tener una interminable secuencia de amoríos de una noche con modelos y actrices conocidas, internacionales y nacionales. Intercambios sexuales sin compromiso, por llano placer. Yunho había disfrutado como cualquier otro, pero con recato y siempre con el gustillo de no ser lo que buscaba para el final del camino.

Y con Changmin... Con Changmin era diferente, encuentros perdidos en un limbo sin nombre. No tenían el sabor vacío de sexo puro y duro, pero tampoco la intimidad y romance que había conocido con sus novias (y novio, agregó con súbita amargura en la punta de la lengua, negándose de modo terminante a seguir ese tren de pensamientos).

La evocación de la espalda tersa de Changmin debajo de él, sus quejidos y la manera en la que se aferraba a la almohada lo acaloraron y se disculpó de la mesa para ir a los servicios. Sus neuronas nadando en alcohol lo habían vuelto más apasionado la madrugada anterior.

Hacer el amor... _No_ , tener sexo con otro hombre donde no se involucraran mimos y cuidados particulares era distinto a tenerlo con una mujer. Era más carnal, no podía definirlo con precisión. No importaba si a la mañana siguiente las pistas fueran borradas por las noonas y actuaran frente al staff y amigos como si nada hubiera pasado; no importaba que actuaran entre ambos, a solas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

(Como si no hubieran estado uno encima del otro igual que animales en celo, como si Yunho no supiera que Changmin, después del clímax, tenía unos segundos en el paraíso y perdía la sensibilidad, como si sus mismos nervios se desconectaran. Como si Changmin no supiera que a Yunho le gustaba un poco de brusquedad en el sexo oral, la presencia firme de dientes y que halaran de sus testículos, como si Changmin no supiera que si estaba en la posición de recibir, le gustaba que le tironearan el cabello. Como si Yunho no supiera que Changmin disfrutaba de poseerlo, ajustando cuentas imaginarias porque él jamás cedía a sus peticiones de decirle “hyung”.

Como si nada.

Como si solo fuera sexo.

Como si no hubiese más).

Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara y el cuello, pero en vez de sentirse mejor, resultó en lo contrario. Su estómago que no se había quejado después de las pastillas de la mañana, eligió cobrarse el maltrato, por lo que se encontró obligado a despedirse de sus amigos, de nuevo dándole sus buenos deseos al que se casaría.

 

Yunho despertó con las mejillas calientes en consecuencia de su sueño, una reproducción completa y fiel de lo que había ocurrido con Changmin. Pero no podía ocultar la cabeza en las almohadas como un avestruz hasta nuevo aviso (ah, la vergüenza y el _me quedé dormido, ¿tan rápido estoy envejeciendo?_ ), o al menos encargarse de su erección matutina. Tenía una reunión final sobre el drama en el que tendría un papel protagónico y debía alistarse ya. Cuando su mánager pasó por él veinte minutos después, lo encontró listo para salir.

—¿Desayunaste? —Yunho negó—. Eso no puede ser bueno para tu salud.

—Changmin estuvo de visita y arrasó con todo.

—Oh, bueno. Compraremos algo en el trayecto.

—No debes preocuparte, mánager-hyung —dijo Yunho. El mánager se subió en el asiento del piloto y él atrás—. Hablando de Changmin, ¿sabes de él? —preguntó casual.

—¿ _Tú_ no sabes de Changmin? —cuestionó el mánager a su vez—. ¿Acaso han discutido?

Yunho dijo que no.

—O eso creo —añadió para sí mismo. Changmin, alias bomba de tiempo, era complicado de descifrar.

La distancia era larga y a pesar de haber descansado, Yunho bajó su beanie para cubrirse los ojos, queriendo aletargarse y fallando rotundamente. Iniciaría las grabaciones de “El Guardián de la noche” y estaría atareado, lo que significaba que encontrarse con Changmin con asiduidad quedaría descartado. Recordó su sueño otra vez, incrédulo de haberse quedado dormido encima de Changmin mientras tenían sexo. Un poco mortificado, Yunho no pudo comer más que contados bocados del gimbap con kimchi que compró su mánager para llevar.

De pronto, tomó una resolución e intentó comunicarse a Changmin, pero fue mandado a la casilla de voz de inmediato. Mandó un mensaje tentativo y simplón, y pasados diez minutos, aceptó que tampoco obtendría respuesta.

—¿Me prestas tu teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada —le dijo al mánager, quien estrechó los ojos y terminó cediendo a su pedido sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Changmin no ignoraría a ninguno de sus managers aunque estuviera muy ocupado, su responsabilidad y ética laboral lo hacían de esa manera. A la cuarta timbrada escuchó que le contestaban.

—No me cuelgues, Minie.

—¿Yunho-hyung?

—No puedo hablar mucho porque estoy por llegar a una reunión, así que no me cuelgues —repitió—. Es evidente que te ofendí al, ya sabes, quedarme dormido... —hizo una pausa y como Changmin guardó silencio, continuó—: Fue sin querer.

—No te preocupes —dijo Changmin. Se oyó ruidos, palabras dirigidas a otras personas y luego una puerta cerrándose—. Estos temas vergonzosos no deberían ser hablados si no es cara a cara… Olvídalo, me rectifico, _nunca_ deberían ser hablados. Hyung, debo cortar.

—Dentro de tres días inicio las grabaciones, cenemos juntos —pronunció Yunho. El _Minie, arreglemos esto_ era implícito—. Prometo un pequeño festín de tu restaurante favorito. Y una botella de vino —agregó.

No esperaba un “estaré ahí” alegre o una confirmación instantánea, por eso no se sintió desilusionado cuando Changmin murmuró:

—Intentaré ir —y colgó sin más.

Yunho devolvió el teléfono a su mánager y se frotó los ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Al llegar a su destino, dejó atrás sus especulaciones, entrando de lleno en el papel que le correspondía de profesional. Solo al salir de la reunión, sus pensamientos se redirigieron hacia Changmin y le pidió a su mánager que hiciera una parada antes de ir a su casa.

 

La duda de que Changmin no apareciera era leve pero existente. No sería la primera vez. Yunho arrugó la nariz, recordando todas las ocasiones en las que había comido solo cuando aún compartían departamento o había tenido que arreglárselas por su cuenta debido a que Changmin no quería verlo ni en fotografía. Sus riñas habían sido varias, sobre todo al inicio de su convivencia los dos solos.

Yunho abrió la botella de vino que había comprado, sirviéndose una copa y dándole sorbos pequeños. En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió. No se movió sino que esperó paciente.

—Ese es mi vino —dijo Changmin apenas entró en su línea de visión.

—Estaba comprobando que fuera de tu gusto —contestó con una sonrisa.

Changmin resopló, yendo por otra copa y vertiendo una buena cantidad del líquido. La primera impresión que se llevó Yunho fue que todo marchaba con normalidad. Cenaron, Changmin deleitado por la comida en gran cantidad y calidad que tenía dispuesta, pero estuvo más dedicado a llevarse alimentos a la boca que en corresponder los intentos de Yunho de tener una charla amena.

—Lamento lo de quedarme dormido —dijo dejando los palillos a un costado, más que satisfecho y sin querer comer más. Hubo un sonido indefinido y Changmin asintió—. Changdola, podemos…

—No —interrumpió Changmin sin animosidad, pero terminante. Al parecer también estaba satisfecho porque agradeció la comida y bebió lo que le quedaba de vino.

Yunho suspiró, ladeando la cabeza y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Si sigues viéndome así, hyung…

—¿Qué pasaría? —retó con una sonrisa. Changmin volvió a servirse vino, sin reanudar su advertencia—. No queda nada del lindo maknae que solías ser, déjame decirte.

—Nunca fui lindo —masculló Changmin, incorporándose.

Yunho rio y lo único que detuvo su carcajada fue que los labios de Changmin hicieran colisión con los suyos en un beso que sabía a vino y a extraña impotencia. No hubo suavidad, no hubo “lindura” en el gesto. Las manos de Changmin fueron hacia su camisa, abriéndola con fuerza y haciendo que los botones rodaran por el suelo. Yunho quiso vocalizar su asombro, pero fue impedido porque se vio forzado a también ponerse en pie y una palma se coló en sus jeans, apretando su miembro, no como si quisiera excitarlo sino como si fuera un objeto.

—Minie —jadeó—, para.

—No. —El agarre se hizo afable, empezando a darle caricias firmes, consistentes.

Así como antes los ojos de Changmin habían exteriorizado conflicto, ahora reflejaban resolución.

—Te quedaste dormido —dijo Changmin, apartándose y desvistiéndose. Cuando su torso y brazos tonificados fueron expuestos y la ferocidad de su mirada no disminuyó, Yunho se atrevió a curvar los labios en una sonrisa.

—Estaba ebrio y ya me disculpé —replicó, desabrochándose el pantalón y bajándoselo en un movimiento junto a su ropa interior.

—No… no es eso…

—¿A qué te refieres? No tengo telepatía.

—Ve al sillón —indicó Changmin en respuesta y desapareció hacia el corredor.

Yunho acabó de sacarse el pantalón y los zapatos. Se tocó la erección, cuestionándose si esta era la dirección que debían tomar. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas (y si eran así sería una _catástrofe,_ una maravillosa y horrible catástrofe), debía comenzar a actuar con cuidado desde ahora. El sexo no solucionaba nada, podía ser entretenido y ser un extraordinario paliativo, pero ahí quedaba, su efectividad era nula. Se contempló a sí mismo, su desnudez, su excitación. ¿Qué tan imposible sería vestirse antes de que Changmin retornara con, apostaba, condones y lubricante?

No se desplazó ni un centímetro.

«Todavía no ha llegado _el_ momento», se confortó.

—Hyung, tú lo has pedido —avisó Changmin al regresar.

—¿Lo hice? —dijo Yunho enarcando una ceja, pero no volvió a hablar porque le fue pedido que se girara y apoyara las manos en el sillón. Los dedos con lubricante no se hicieron esperar, así como los gemidos quedos.

No eran de compartir palabras sucias y mucho menos cariñosas. Si dialogaban era para darse indicaciones o hacer comentarios que no solían matar el humor por ser venenosos o edulcorados. Sabían a lo que iban, sabían su postura. Sabían que era sexo y que algún día pararían para siempre, porque el futuro les deparaba cosas diferentes. Con suerte, cosas mejores y completas.

—Eres imposible —murmulló Changmin incluso si Yunho no estaba haciendo más que brindarse sin restricciones—. Imposible y estúpido.

No era poco común que los insultos y recriminaciones fueran expresados sin temor, algunos dados en broma (—Te voy a devolver a la fábrica de Yunhos para que me den uno menos torpe y revoltoso), otros no tanto (—Si guardaras esa lengua afilada para cuando no estemos en la maldita televisión nacional, te lo agradecería mucho). Pero en la situación en la que se hallaban sí se alejaba de lo ordinario.

—Estúpido Yunho —volvió a atacar Changmin y siguió repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, al reemplazar sus dedos y al dar la primera embestida, como un salmo apagado y forzado, dicho en voz susurrante. Como si fueran en reemplazo de otras palabras—. Estúpido Yunho —gimió contra su espalda al acabar.

Y cuando Yunho quedó a solas, con vestigios de lubricante y fluidos en todo lado, supo que sus temores eran ciertos.


	3. Lado C: Dominus

Yunho se había enamorado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de su vida. Lindas chicas con las que no funcionó por uno u otro motivo. La primera vez que se enamoró de un chico era joven, estaba en su primer año pre-debut y ni imaginaba lo difícil que sería el trabajo de un idol, no en su cabalidad. No anticipó el estrés del cronograma a seguir, las sasaengs y el desgraciado peso del ojo público que lo obligaba a ser impecable. El amor se discurrió en sus manos como agua entre flashes y secretismo, y cuando el golpe final se dio con la demanda, su dolor solo tuvo un cauce: la separación de DBSK, la firma de su fracaso como líder.

Al principio, lo de Changmin fue un mitigante incompleto y vacío, pero cobró importancia en cada encuentro sexual y en cada discusión. En cada modificación que tuvieron que hacer ahora que eran dos y no cinco. Y un día cualquiera, sin aviso previo, retozando feliz en su codependencia, se encontró proyectando un futuro irreal.

Asustado hasta la médula (otros términos eran menos adecuados), llegó a una resolución y propuso mudarse de los dormitorios. Incluso si para las primeras semanas Changmin ya se sabía de memoria el código de acceso a su piso y su maldito cepillo de dientes de repuesto estaba al lado del suyo, la diferencia fue evidente. Él no tenía ninguna pertenencia en el departamento de Changmin y sus visitas habían sido contadas por diversas excusas.

La dinámica entre los dos mutó a una donde se sentía más a salvo de sus sentimientos y en control.

Un control falso lleno de pólvora y detonadores.

 

—Comenzaré a salir con alguien —dejó ir Yunho a mitad de la llamada telefónica.

Changmin se guardó un sarcástico, «felicitaciones», y tragó saliva. ¿Para eso había pasado días juntando las agallas para marcarle a Yunho?

—Espero que sea una buena mujer —contestó con formalidad y la risa de su interlocutor fluyó por la línea, alegre y ligera.

—Será una cita, todavía no puedo confirmarte si me casaré con ella —dijo bromeando. Changmin apretó los ojos, fastidiado y dolido—. Es parte del casting y es encantadora.

—Tú y yo tenemos gustos diferentes —murmuró.

Gustos, ideas, personalidades y pensamientos diferentes. TVXQ los uniría hasta que fuera una decisión mutua cerrar esa etapa. La amistad también perduraría, pero… «Pero jamás como quiero que sea», reflexionó Changmin con amargura.

La distancia y el pasar de las semanas habían servido con creces para atenuar la acuciante sensación de _mierda, estoy enamorado, mátenme,_ transformándola a un resignado _estar enamorado de Yunho es la peor cosa que me ha pasado_ (añádase suspiros y muecas).

—Minie, te extraño.

—Y yo a ti. —Silencio y Changmin se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Años o meses atrás, no hubiera respondido con tanta franqueza. No estaba en él ser elocuente con lo que sentía o pensaba, salvo contados momentos donde todo era demasiado y las lágrimas o las risotadas no eran lo único que se desbordaban.

Escuchó un suspiro.

—Tengo que colgar —dijo Yunho y Changmin escuchó su despedida y recomendaciones sin abrir la boca.

No era extraño que Yunho le dijera que lo extrañaba, el hombre no era de  expresarse a cada rato de manera verbal (siempre más inclinado a lo físico, a apretar su pierna, a pasar el brazo por encima de sus hombros; o cuando más juguetón e idiota estaba, a darle palmadas en el trasero), pero tampoco tenía una piedra gigantesca en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar frases de afecto.

Evitando sumirse en cavilaciones bobas, Changmin regresó a completar la sesión de fotos, ignorando la cháchara de las coordi-noonas. Después, cansado de sí mismo, llamó a Kyuhyun y le dijo con gravedad que necesitaba salir.

 

La muchacha era una modelo (joven pero no tan joven como para sentirse culpable), tenía piernas kilométricas y un rostro hermoso. A Changmin le fastidiaba un poco la adoración que se reflejaba en sus ojos, sus mejillas rojas y la vocecita que empleaba al decirle “oppa esto”, “oppa aquello”. Preferiría a alguien mayor que no manifestara tal admiración ciega, sin embargo, sabía que era difícil conseguir en Seúl compañía admisible de un instante para el otro, tal vez si estuviera en Japón…

—¡ _Oppaaaaa,_ préstame atención!

Se obligó a sonreírle.

Changmin sí le estaba prestando atención, era difícil no hacerlo en el ambiente cerrado en el que estaban. El primer beso fue casto y sin mucha intención de su parte, el segundo fue completamente distinto. No quería más que distracción de unas horas, conversación y beber unas copas, y siguió con esa premisa aun cuando ella acarició su rodilla y subió la mano, tentativa, cuestionadora.

Yunho estaba saliendo con Yeji Seo (los rumores se propagaban en las redes aunque la agencia de ambos lo habían negado) y lo que sentía, por más arraigado que fuera, no tenía porvenir.

Quizá esas citas no llevarían al altar a Yunho, quizá tampoco las siguientes mujeres con las que estuviera involucrado, pero nada quitaba que acabaría siendo un ejemplar padre de familia. Que Changmin jamás saldría de la zona del amigo, con derechos o sin derechos, que su amor jamás sería correspondido.

Él podría adelantársele, buscarse una buena chica, casarse y procrearse antes. Podría, sí. ¿Quería? «¡Basta!», se recriminó, empinando lo que le restaba de su vaso de cerveza. Había varios años por delante, tenían el reclutamiento en el ejército, innumerables discos y giras, y actividades.

¿Y qué cuándo el tiempo se le agotara?

—Permiso, tengo que irme —se disculpó con su acompañante y sin esperar respuesta (casi veía cómo ella haría un puchero y diría, « _oppaaaa_ , no puedes dejarme»), le hizo un gesto a Kyuhyun antes de desaparecer.

 

_¿Qué tan importante soy para ti?_

Yunho miró el remitente del mensaje otra vez y enarcó las cejas. Aquel mensaje entraba en el top cinco de los más raros que Changmin le había enviado en los años que se conocían. Era tan vulnerable, tan “no-Shim Changmin”. Barajó la posibilidad de que hubiera perdido el teléfono y sonrió ante su paranoia, tomando otro sorbo de la botella de agua. El hanbok era incómodo y el clima no colaboraba, haciendo las horas de grabación interminables. Lo único positivo era que Mooseok, su personaje, era fácil de interpretar.

 _Mi otra mitad_ , escribió sin meditarlo más y sabiendo que jugaba con fuego. Apretó el botón de envío justo antes de ser llamado de vuelta al set.

 

Videojuegos, alimento y bebida en abundancia y la promesa tácita de no hablar de temas serios, así anticipaba pasar la tarde después de tener una agenda ajetreada por semanas. Sentados hombro a hombro en el piso, sus espaldas apoyadas en el sillón, rodeados de palillos, contenedores vacíos de comida para llevar, botellas y latas, Changmin y Kyuhyun no parecían dos hombres en sus veintes sino adolescentes disfrutando de un fin de semana largo.

—Mañana tienes práctica, déjame a mí el alcohol —dijo Changmin cuando vio que Kyuhyun abría otra botella de cerveza.

—No, Siwon y Eunhyuk llegarán tarde, así que estoy libre hasta la noche. Ya sabes, beneficios de ser parte de un grupo de varios miembros… Ah, verdad, lo siento, no lo sabes.

Changmin dejó el mando de juego del playstation a un lado y giró la cabeza.

—¿Por qué soy tu amigo? —preguntó con seriedad y Kyuhyun elevó un hombro.

—No lo sé —contestó con la misma seriedad, reemplazando a último segundo la cerveza por vino y encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Pero no te preocupes, sé que prefieres trabajar con Yunho y nadie más. Después de todo, están casados, ¿no?

—¿Quién te convirtió en una fan descerebrada sin vida? —bufó Changmin.

—Qué cruel, Changminie, uno que quiere hacerte compañía y tú pagas así… Igual, cuéntame qué tienes, estás más insoportable que siempre.

—Tú también —replicó en respuesta automática.

Kyuhyun lo miró por encima de la botella de vino que tenía en las manos. Changmin le devolvió la mirada y congeló una sonrisa falsa. Su amigo de Super Junior era lo más cercano a un confidente. El mismo Yunho quedaba descartado por motivos evidentes, Minho era demasiado joven para entender ciertas cosas y sus hermanas… sus hermanas eran sus hermanas y punto; la serie de nombres que se le ocurrieron después, como Mihawk, Ryeowook, Victoria o su mismo mánager, también quedaron desechados.

Era un tema demasiado personal.

Llenó su vaso de vino y lo bebió hasta dejarlo vacío.

—Si no hablas explotarás.

—Estoy enamorado —ladró con hartazgo, ayudado en gran medida por estar en su segunda botella de vino.

—Sí, ya, pero de quién y cuándo se lo vas a decir.

—Nunca. Es… imposible. Inadecuado. Estúpido.

«Estúpido Yunho», añadió mentalmente solo por la costumbre de hacerlo.

—¿Y es porque…? —La comprensión alcanzó los ojos de Kyuhyun, quien dejó el cigarrillo que tenía prendido colgando entre sus labios—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Minho perdió la apuesta!

—¿Qué apuesta? —murmuró Changmin en tono sombrío.

—Eso no interesa —sonrió Kyuhyun con despreocupación. Changmin hubiera insistido, pero lo dejó ir.

Y como al fin había abierto la boca, se volvió liberador lo sencillo que fue continuar berreando sobre su estúpido enamoramiento, exponer los motivos de por qué era lo más inapropiado, inconveniente…

—Sé que lees mucho, eres listo, tienes un amplio vocabulario y lo que sea, pero detén los sinónimos —pidió Kyuhyun.

—… incorrecto, contraproducente —siguió, sin dejar de beber sorbos de vino.

El alud de palabras no se detuvo y lo peor fue que al Changmin quedar sin sinónimos, cambió su discurso de forma drástica y Kyuhyun tuvo que soportar un inventario de los defectos de Yunho y su profundo deseo de conocer pingüinos en la Antártica. Y como esperaba, cuando la tercera botella y los defectos acabaron, empezó una furiosa oda de amor dicha con voz gangosa (… _y joder, Kyu, mátalo a él o mátame a mí…_ ).

 

Para alivio de Changmin, tanto la entrada como la salida del edificio de SME fueron sin cámaras o público. Yunho se había retirado un poco antes con la finalidad de que el caos no se desatara si la prensa intervenía.

La reunión había sido sobre su próximo _comeback_ japonés, ya que los meses seguían transcurriendo y las decisiones debían empezar a ser tomadas. Mientras subía a su auto, sus gafas de sol bien puestas, Changmin pensó en lo abismalmente distinto que era la actualidad si la comparaba con sus inicios. Tener poder y voto sobre su propio futuro había sido como un sueño inalcanzable en sus primeros años. Sabía la posición que tenía JYJ a pesar del bloqueo en las televisoras, pero en especial, sabía qué posición tenían ellos dos dentro del mercado y de la misma SME, una de las empresas con más relevancia en su línea de carrera. Era refrescante.

Una imagen de Yunho de doce años atrás atravesó su mente y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Era un hombre guapo y había sido un adolescente con sobresalientes habilidades para el baile y mediocre en el canto. Lo del canto había mejorado en algo… La apariencia y sus extraordinarios movimientos solo habían incrementado a niveles ridículos. Yunho había pasado de ser el líder de un grupo con fortuna incierta a un top idol cuyo nombre era sinónimo de fama, talento y dinero.

«Pareces una casiopeia», se amonestó, y desdeñó pensar en cómo horas atrás, al entrar a la sala de conferencias y ver a Yunho, había apretado los puños agitado por un torrente de emociones.

Yunho le había sonreído y exclamado, «¡Changmin!», como si no lo hubiera visto en una eternidad cuando, en realidad, no había pasado mucho. Respondió el saludo con entereza y desatendiendo lo que sentía, inclinó la cabeza hacia sus managers y al mismo Lee Sooman que presidía la mesa. El resto de la reunión no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Yunho ni para sentir que se ahogaba en un patético mar de autocompasión.

—Cambia de dirección —le indicó al conductor, obedeciendo un impulso ciego—, pero primero detente en la primera tienda de conveniencia que veas.

 

Como no se había anunciado previo mensaje de texto y tenía ciertas reservas, Changmin no ingresó directo como de costumbre sino que tocó la puerta. Al abrir, Yunho lo encontró con bolsas en las manos y una expresión impersonal en las facciones.

—¡Minie! —dijo, quitándose de la entrada para que ingresara—. ¿Surgió algo?

No tenía ninguna excusa para su presencia, ¿pero necesitaba una para visitar a alguien tan cercano? Creía que no, por lo que se la ahorró. Una vez que se quitó los zapatos, fue a la sala y evaluó el estado general.

—Esto es un desastre —observó. Yunho, detrás de él, sonrió de lado.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo, uhm, pero he contratado una agencia profesional y…

—Nada que ver —se negó Changmin.

—¿Qué es lo que has comprado?

—Detergente y útiles de aseo —dijo, asintiendo para sí mismo—. Ojalá sea suficiente —añadió en un murmullo.

Yunho liberó una carcajada, pero le quitó las bolsas y las dejó en el mueble más cercano.

—Si quieres que te sea sincero, estoy cansado. He dormido poco estos días, la reunión ha sido pesada y en la noche tengo un compromiso.

Lo de “compromiso” hizo que Changmin se arrepintiera de su impulsividad (podía apostar que significaba que tenía otra cita con Yeji Seo, un encuentro discreto en el asiento trasero de un coche en un aparcamiento privado. No lo más romántico, sin embargo, sí lo más apropiado por ser famosos). Volvió a asentir, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—No te vayas, hazme compañía unos minutos —pidió Yunho, deteniéndolo—. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

—¿Dónde pretendes que me siente? Es como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí —murmuró disgustado.

—Un tornado llamado Jung Yunho —dijo Yunho en chiste y Changmin lo miró descreído, mordisqueándose la lengua para no decir en voz alta: «Eres tan estúpido y yo todavía más por estar enamorado de ti».

Limpiaron la sala con rapidez y, para dolor de Changmin, de manera superficial antes de sentarse y elegir una película al azar para ver. No hablaban mucho, Yunho compartiendo anécdotas de la grabación y Changmin guardándose los comentarios demasiados agudos, pero la atmósfera era cómoda y bienvenida. La familiaridad que se extendía entre ambos era una que había sido construida pieza a pieza a lo largo de más de una década.

—Te amo —vomitó de repente, sin pensarlo, sin preverlo, sintiéndolo en sus células y tejidos.

Yunho pestañeó y después mostró una sonrisa gentil.

—Yo también te amo, Changdola.

Todo le gritaba que Yunho estaba confundiendo su declaración de amor con un manifiesto de amistad. Aclaró la garganta para explicar el malentendido, pero antes de que pudiera vocalizar algo, eligió no hacerlo.

¿De qué le serviría que Yunho supiera sus sentimientos? Podía imaginarse bien el escenario:

—Te amo de… _amarte_ —hablaría, incapaz de ser totalmente frontal y Yunho alzaría una ceja—. De manera romántica —le obligaría a decir y la boca de Yunho se transformaría en una “o”, añadiría un “Changminie” y nada más porque no sabría bien cómo rechazarlo de forma amable, sin lastimarlo.

Changmin no quería amabilidad, no quería sentir un amor no correspondido. No quería recibir miradas preocupadas de parte de Yunho y que este detuviera el sexo para no echarle más sal a la herida. Pondría una carga más encima de sus hombros y ninguno de los dos se lo merecía.

Así que quedó callado.

El año siguiente Yunho iría al ejército y él aguardaría a que el periodo de dos años acabara, ya fuera haciendo trabajos en solitario o en algún drama (¿vacaciones quizá?, largas y merecidas vacaciones). Tal vez no resistiría la ausencia de Yunho o en un frío análisis decidiría que era preferible regresar como un dúo lo más pronto posible y adelantaría sus planes de reclutamiento. Tal vez conocería al amor de su vida y se reiría de sus sentimientos hacia Yunho.

—Hyung —pronunció con calma—, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Tenían la grabación de un álbum japonés y su correspondiente tour, muchos compromisos, presentaciones y prácticas. Los meses antes de la partida de Yunho no serían relajados.

—Siempre lo hacemos —dijo Yunho.

Changmin tomó aire.

—Sí, tienes razón.

El estúpido de Yunho no siempre era tan estúpido, es más, casi nunca lo era. Era el mejor.

Era probable que no conociera al amor de su vida porque Yunho lo _era_.

Tal vez algún día sería lo suficientemente cobarde para confesar lo que sentía, a pesar de saber que estaría condenando su amistad.

Tal vez algún día sería lo suficientemente _valiente_ para confesar lo que sentía.

 

—¿Cómo van tus citas? —preguntó Changmin en tono desinteresado. Yunho no separó la vista de la pantalla.

—Bien —respondió a secas—, ¿por qué?

—Nada.

La regla implícita era que mientras alguno estuviera saliendo con alguien o en una relación, no habría contacto entre ellos de ese tipo. «No te atrevas, _no-lo-hagas_ », se dijo Changmin y alargó la mano para posarla con descuido en la pierna de Yunho. Si él encontró el gesto fuera de lo normal, no dijo nada; lo que hizo fue poner la mano encima de la suya y apretar antes de retirarla.

—Voy al baño —anunció, levantándose—. No pongas la película en pausa.

Changmin puso pausa y luego sostuvo la lucha mental más intrincada desde que aceptó que estaba enamorado de Yunho. Siempre había sido de tener mucha iniciativa en cuanto a sus encuentros físicos, y ahora lo único sería distinto era la relevancia que Yunho le daba a su incipiente relación con Yeji Seo.

—Hyung…

—Te dije que no lo pausaras.

—Hyung —repitió y su siguiente acto fue aproximarse a Yunho, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y estampando sus labios en los suyos.

La renuencia de Yunho fue palpable y Changmin temió un rechazo hasta el segundo en el que su beso fue devuelto. Aunque el deseo despuntó en su sistema (era inevitable), lo subyugó, poniéndolo en segundo plano. No quería iniciar algo que quedaría a medias porque Yunho debía ir a su cita; tampoco podía descontar la posibilidad de aún ser detenido y escuchar un «No puedo» acompañado de una mirada significativa. O, como tercera opción, hacerlo y que después Yunho se diera un baño rápido borrando todo rastro de lo sucedido y fuera a ver a Yeji.

Eran tres alternativas desagradables.

Se separó y volvió a su posición inicial como si no hubiera pasado nada. Changmin sabía sus limitaciones y hasta dónde el carácter de Yunho lo dejaba salirse con la suya. ¿Pero de qué valía ese conocimiento? Se quedó quieto y estaba pensando que lo mejor era marcharse cuando Yunho posó la mano en su nuca y lo jaló hacia él, pretendiendo iniciar otro beso.

—No… no podemos —dijo Changmin, y detestó la negación apenas la pronunció.

Yunho lo miró con gravedad, soltándolo.

—Sí podemos.

Changmin lo observó sacando su teléfono y cancelando su cita. Las preguntas se le amontonaron en el pecho, sedimentándose y sin dejarle articular ninguna.

—No puedes preferirme a mí sobre una novia —señaló y de nuevo detestó cada sílaba.

No quería poner a prueba a Yunho o escuchar una respuesta que dañaría sus sentimientos, sin embargo, debía saberlo. ¿Qué tal si la relación con la actriz se consolidaba? Changmin no estaba dispuesto a ser un amante (y no que creyera que Yunho tampoco fuera así de deshonesto, pero ellos dos habían sido la excepción del otro en muchas circunstancias).

—Ella no es una novia, solo estamos saliendo.

—Igual.

Yunho negó con la cabeza.

—La química que tenemos es buena y es una chica inteligente y atractiva… Y no me interrumpas —se adelantó cuando vio que Changmin quería discutirle—. No me obligues a decir que eres más importante que ella, Minie, es indecoroso.

El color alcanzó las mejillas de Changmin y Yunho sonrió, tocando sus orejas y comentándole estaban calientes. Enredó sus manos con las suyas y quedó mudo, sin tener más que añadir y con pleno conocimiento de que Changmin tampoco volvería a hablar. Era probable que acabasen en la cama teniendo sexo brutal y consumidor.

Como fuera, estaba bien porque Yunho no había mentido ni exagerado.

Su larga amistad con Changmin y el lazo que compartían eran de vital transcendencia para él. Era su contraparte y su compañero no solo de grupo sino también de vida. Imaginaba que sus hijos jugarían juntos y que envejecerían al lado del otro, recordando las ajetreadas décadas al frente de TVXQ. Lo que habían cultivado no se rompería por dinero o por deshonra.

Al llegar a ese punto de sus cavilaciones, Yunho sintió que los ojos se le humedecían.

El “te amo” de Changmin había sido una sorpresa grata e inesperada, y por encima de todo, confirmaba sus sospechas. Hacerse el tonto y pretender que la frase solo conllevaba sentimientos de hermandad y camarería había sido complicado. _Tan_ complicado.

Y es que por más que una parte de él muriera para que se dejara arrastrar por la pasión descontrolada y el amor que sentía por Changmin desde hacía años, sabía que no podía ser así.

Ambos eran los únicos hijos varones de hogares respetables, idols o no, tenían la responsabilidad de preservar el apellido y cuidar la reputación familiar. Si hubieran nacido en cualquier otra parte del mundo o si fueran dos hombres sin el ojo de millones puesto en cada paso que daban sería distinto. Pero esa no era su realidad.

Yunho era incapaz de imaginarse decepcionando a su padre a tal grado.

También era incapaz de quitar a Changmin de su día a día, por eso la elección la había hecho mucho atrás, teniendo cuidado de no alentar demasiado la vena romántica entre ellos. Continuaría con los encuentros sexuales esporádicos donde aliviaba de modo penoso e insatisfactorio sus ansias de más.

Continuaría la amistad con límites difusos con Changmin.

Continuaría hasta que tuviera que poner los pies sobre la tierra y decir _basta_.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Changmin, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo a través de las capas de ropa e ignoró las náuseas y la tristeza.

Contaba con la seguridad de ser lo bastante fuerte para cuando llegara el momento: cuando alguno empezara un noviazgo con planes de matrimonio, si se anunciaba la espera de un hijo (aun si era un imprevisto terrible), si alguno de sus padres arreglaba un matseon… Había tantas eventualidades.

No tenía relevancia que tuviera que destrozarse el corazón con sus propias manos y agonizante, después fingiera que nada había cambiado.

O rompérselo a Changmin, si era forzoso, y luego luchar para volver a ganarse su amistad.

Era en beneficio de lo que habían construido. A pesar de ellos mismos, serían intachables hasta el final. Se encargaría de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé en escribir una continuación, ¿pero por qué engañarme? ='(  
> No me odien, me gusta el homin desde hace años, y solo ahora que ambos están cumpliendo servicio consigo quitarme las cadenas de mi anterior fandom y estoy tantito ?_? ?¿??? al fin descargando angst hominesco por un lado, y por el otro, sin saber si escribir más de Changmin y Yunho ahora mismo (¿tienen más de un puñado de seguidoras en español?, mi lado fangirl se siente un poco solo porque conozco a dos y ya, lol), de los otros fandoms que me han guiñado el ojo desde siempre o qué. Err, déjeme decirles que la libertad desubica.  
> Cualquier mentada de madre o cariñito en un comentario y si no, hasta la próxima (que sí habrá, ¿cuándo?, no lo sé pero todos los _feelings_ , y los escenarios abundan en mi cabeza). ¡Besos!


End file.
